A large and growing population of users engages in the purchase of products or services using electronic commerce, commonly known as e-commerce or eCommerce. E-commerce generally involves the trading in products or services via computer networks such as the Internet. Modern electronic commerce typically uses the World Wide Web at least at one point in the transaction's life-cycle, although it may encompass a wider range of technologies such as e-mail, mobile devices, social media, and telephones as well.